Scoob
Scoob is one of the main characters in Scoob and Shag. Description Personality Scoob is very aggressive to others, usually resorting to violence as the solution to his issues. He often pulls out a gun when faced with difficult or annoying situations. However, he cares for Shag and puts himself in danger for him. Appearance Scoob looks just like his real-world counterpart Scooby-Doo but with two distinguishing features: his dog tag is the insigna for the pre-war Sixth Fleet, and his eyes are squinted. History Pre-war Scoob was the Commander of the Sixth Fleet during the pre-war period. Scoob and Bugs were good friends. Bugs showed Scoob they had achieved communications with Martians first before any other Commander. Post-war After the war, Scoob lost his memories, as had Shag and Kerm, and they seemed to begin to live normal lives. After getting into a high-speed car chase with the police and crashing the Misterie Masheen into a tree, Scoob and Shag fled into the forest in an effort to lose the cops. Inside the forest, the two met Kerm, and after traveling further into the forest, they come across a house and head inside. Inside the house, after some spooky stuff and shooting Mario, Scoob and Kerm get separated from Shag, and shortly afterwards meet Mick, whom for some reason Scoob does not shoot. After a while of Mick guiding them around the house, the trio enter a lab and encounter Barney, who immediately transforms into a monster and chases them out of the house, which is actually a gigantic ship, and they were inside the Holo-Chamber. To fight the monster off, Mick informs Scoob of the power he holds within him and tells him to listen to the voices of everyone counting on him. Scoob then activates his Channel, his Ballyhoo, for the first time since losing his memory, and he quickly blasts the giant monster away with one shot of his Ballyhoo-empowered pistol. Scoob, Mick and Kerm then head back into the ship and encounter Sam, who captures Scooby after shooting Kerm and pinning Mick down beneath his boot. While imprisoned, Scoob is taken to what appears to be a trial by Sam with three shadowy figures. They ask him what he has to say for himself after wiping out entire fleets of their people, and after replying by giving them the bird, he's taken back to his cell. Scoob is then called to by Mick from the vents and is informed that a rescue team is coming, and together they make a plan for escape. Sam brings Scoob to an interrogation room, where he threatens to shoot Scoob until Scoob remembers everything. After Droopy informs Sam that there's intruders, Sam leaves, leaving only Droopy and Scoob. After witnessing Sam's defeat at the hands of Pop, Droopy also must leave the room, only to be killed by Mick, who tells Scoob it's time to escape. During the rescue team's battle with Bugs, who had already lost Swipes, Scoob stops Bugs before he could take another victim. Pop then tosses Sam's gun to Scoob, and while aiming at bugs, activates Channel. Abilities Ballyhoo Scoob’s Ballyhoo is Channel, first used in and then properly named in . Channel allows the user to imbue any weapon with pure ballyhoo energy . So far, Scoob has only used Channel with guns, so its effects on other weapons is unknown. Channel is also a rare hybrid between a physical type and an energy type , making it one of a kind. While using Channel, not only do Scoob's eyes glow and leave a streak like other Ballyhoo users, Scoob's dog tag also turns into a four point star shape. Mayo Generation Scoob seems to be able to create mayonnaise from seemingly nothing . However, it is more likely for it to be vomit. Appearances Trivia * Scoob has appeared or was mentioned by name in all of the first 30 episodes of Scoob and Shag. References Category:Characters Category:Commanders